The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning and disinfecting a machine or device. For example, in the past, the standard method for cleaning a dialysis machine entailed delivering a solution of cleaning chemicals, such as an acid or base solution, a detergent, or an enzyme, into the dialysis machine and running the cleaning solution through the dialysis machine until any contaminants, such as blood, were removed from the machine, and all pathogens were killed. To prevent any traces of the cleaning chemical from being left in the dialysis machine, which would contaminate the next patient's blood, the dialysis machine had to be rinsed several times with water before the next dialysis procedure could be performed.
The standard method of cleaning a dialysis machine, while satisfactory to the extent of producing a clean dialysis machine, has a number of disadvantages associated with it. One significant problem is the amount of time required to complete one cleaning procedure, which is approximately an hour. A technician must be present to operate the process, so this process is expensive in terms of labor costs. Also, the chemicals are expensive, and large amounts of water are used, which is also expensive, both in terms of the cost of the water and in terms of the cost of treating the water which leaves the machine. Also, since the dialysis machine cannot be used while it is being cleaned, a long cleaning cycle severely limits the amount of time a machine can be used during a day, thereby limiting the number of patients that can be served and the income that can be generated from using the machine.
Another problem occurring with the standard method of cleaning a dialysis machine is the disposal of the cleaning solution after the cleaning process is completed. The used cleaning solution is often considered to be a toxic chemical requiring special disposal. Another problem with the standard method of cleaning a dialysis machine is that, if any traces of the cleaning chemicals are left in the machine, they can end up in the next patient's blood stream, perhaps harming the patient.